1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a refrigeration appliance, and, more particularly, to a refrigeration appliance including a dual user interface and door position sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, refrigeration appliances, including freezers, have detected whether the door(s) of the appliance were open or closed. Many refrigeration appliances now also contain a user interface for setting user preferences. Presently, however, both the user interface and door position sensor use independent sensors and circuitry.